


The Quest for Perfection

by m_s_b



Series: Pins and Needles (Junkie!AU) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Professor Jim, Tattoo Artist Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim will do anything to make Sebastian's birthday unforgettable - if only the cake would cooperate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest for Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by teehewz's [wonderfully sweet comic.](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/113895292658/in-junkie-au-boys-cant-celebrate-st-patricks)

‘Hey, sweetheart, I’m back,’ Sebastian announced as he entered the flat, two bags full of groceries and jingling keys in his hands. The whole flat was filled with a wonderful smell of freshly baked cakes and melted chocolate. Following his nose, Seb headed to the kitchen, but stopped on the threshold, surprised by what he saw. The table was cluttered with different bowls, moulds and unfinished cakes. Jim, wearing a pristine white apron over his pistachio shirt, was sitting next to it on a small stool, face hidden in his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. Socks, their black cat, was observing him curiously.

‘Jim, what happened?’ Sebastian asked, throwing groceries on the floor as he ran to the other man and knelt next to him. ‘H-Honey, what’s wrong?’ He delicately rubbed James’s side.

‘The c-cake...’ Jim mumbled between sobs. ‘I messed it up a-again.’

Sebastian sighed internally; It was Jim’s fucking obsessive perfectionism again. Seb saw it in action before. If a cake or whatever he was doing wasn’t perfect, Jim wouldn’t even think twice before throwing it away and starting a new one. It didn’t take much: the cake was a centimeter too low, he didn’t cut it evenly, frosting didn’t spread nicely on the surface… It was enough to upset Jim, until he ended up in some sort of a vicious circle of continuous cake-baking.

‘Shh baby,’ Sebastian whispered soothingly, pulling still-sobbing James into a tight hug, ‘it’s fine. I see a perfect cake here,’ he added, rubbing Jim’s back. ‘I love it.’

Jim only shook his head.

‘It’s c-crappy,’ he mumbled, pressing his face into Seb’s chest. ‘I can’t give it to y-you.’

Sebastian pulled away from the hug and put his fingers under James’s chin, delicately tilting the other man’s head up so he would finally look at him.

‘We can make another one if you want,’ he suggested, smiling slightly.

‘You w-won’t be mad?’ Jim asked, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

The question made Sebastian smile even broader.

‘Of course not, silly.’ He shook his head. Actually, it was a brilliant idea. If they baked the cake together and something wasn’t as good as expected, Jim couldn’t blame himself for all supposed ‘imperfections’. To be honest, Seb would take all the mistakes on himself; actually, he would be perfectly happy to bake and eat another twenty cakes if it meant making Jim smile.

 

Sebastian was surprisingly comfortable on the couch with Jim on his lap and a glass of non-alcoholic mojito in his hand. The cake they together baked turned out perfect and James had finally calmed down and even smiled peacefully.

‘Happy St Paddy’s, Jimmy.’ He was running his hand up and down James’s back as he kissed the top of the man’s head.

‘Happy birthday, Sebby,’ Jim sighed happily, closing his eyes and pressing closer to the blond’s chest. Sebastian smiled to himself softly; it was the best birthday in years and they didn’t need alcohol or drugs to make it perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Seb's birthday is on March 17.


End file.
